


Taking a Swim

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, He's All That remix, Ocean, PWP, Remix, Smut, philinda au, philinda hot stuff, philinda www
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda take a swim, things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's All That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000454) by [suallenparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker). 



> This is a remix that could kinda sorta take place during the events of  
> [He's All That, Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2000454/chapters/4674012), but it is not part of the actual fic. Just my way of relieving some tension. ;)

This was probably stupid, but he had asked and he looked so cute when all wet, so what was she supposed to do? Like her, he was a great swimmer and they swam away from the others, alongside the beach until they could no longer see the group, now hidden behind a cliff. On a sandbank, they paused. He was tall enough to stand, but the water reached to her nose, when she tried the same. Smiling gently, he offered her his hand and she took it with a smile of her own.

He pulled her closer and she placed her hands on his shoulders for more stability in the water as she stood on her tiptoes. The ocean was quiet. The breeze had stopped. He placed his hands on her waist. Now they were just an arm’s length apart.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

She nodded. Yes, this was very okay with her. He had lovely shoulders.

He smiled. Damn him. He was cute. He made her smile, too. And he had the most fascinating eyes.

“Want to swim back?” he asked.

She didn’t want to let go yet. His thumbs caressed her lower ribs. She wondered if he was even aware of what he was doing. God, she wanted to kiss him. His gaze wandered from her eyes to her mouth and back up and she remembered Hill’s words. Yoga with orgasms. Yes, she could do that.

He licked his lip and she wanted to taste him so badly. Her right hand glided to his nape. He looked really good, being all wet. She wondered how it’d feel like, if she’d press her breasts against his chest.

She ran her fingers through the wet hair above his nape. He closed his eyes and pulled in a sharp breath. His hands tightened around her waist.

“May …” he sighed and looked at her again. And at her mouth.

Damn it! She cradled his face with both hands, waiting for him to move away. But he didn’t. He held perfectly still until she moved closer. Then he bent down his head, meeting her kiss half way. He tasted fantastic. She deepened the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him and lifting her at the same time. It was perfect, the soft, cool water surrounding them and his stable, warm body pressed against her. Perfect.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and upper arms. Yes, absolutely perfect. She felt him harden against her hip. She wished she could be naked with him. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, but their swim clothes were still in the way.

He groaned into her mouth when she rubbed her hips against his. His hands moved down and cupped her ass.

“Yes,” she gasped. He lifted her a little more and she wrapped her legs around him. His erection now pressed against her crotch, against her pussy. Damn, she was hot for him. She bucked against him and he groaned. She kissed him again.

They should’ve done this days ago. God, he felt so good! So much better than Argos had. And she wanted him badly. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted to fuck him. Right here, just like that, standing in the middle of the ocean with his hands on her ass. Oh yes, he could just pound into her with nothing but water covering them from stranger’s gaze.

She broke away from his mouth and he kissed her throat. Damn it. She moaned. It was hard to concentrate when he pleasured her like this.

“Condom?” she managed to say.

“No.” He breathed against her neck. “I’m sorry.” Of course he didn’t carry condoms in his trunk. Damn it. Then this had to be enough. She kissed him and he bucked against her, pressing his hard cock against her crotch. She hissed. Fuck, this was good. This could be enough.

He lifted his head and their gazes connected again. “Do you want to stop?” he asked, with his hips still moving against hers. She felt how hard he was for her. How hot. No, she didn’t want to stop. She tightened her legs around him.

“Like this,” she rasped and kissed him. “We’ll get to the other stuff later.” And by that she meant she’d ride them both senseless as soon as she’d have him in her room and could get to her condoms.

She kissed his jaw, his throat. “Your cock feels so good against me.”

He squeezed her ass and thrusted against her, always bending his knees a little, so that his shoulders moved above and beneath the waterline. Such a shame! She wanted to nip at them.

“Can’t believe you let …” he rasped, “like fucking teenagers.” He gave a short giggle. “Fucking teenagers …”

She grinned at that too. “You make the worst puns.” She nibbled on his bottom lip and scraped her teeth over it, causing him to buck against her hard. She keened. “Coulson, oh yes, don’t stop!”

“May!” They kissed and he kept pounding against her, dry humping her in the ocean. Fuck, this was ridiculous! She looped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him again. But so damn good!

“We need to do this again when I can have you inside me.” she said against his lips. “You want that?”

“Yes. May. Please.” He pumped against her, his cock brushing against her clit with every thrust.

She swallowed hard. “I have this triangle-bikini. The panties have bows on both sides. You could just pull on one and they’d come off.” Right after they’d got back to the shore, she’d drag him home. She needed him naked. As good as this was, it wasn’t enough. She wanted him to fill her up.

“Oh God, Melinda.”

“I want to see you naked.” She kissed his ear. “I want to see your cock.” He felt big and hot and absolutely wonderful against her. “Oh God, I’m so close.”

“Please, May, please, I need …” He massaged her ass and pressed her closer against his cock, adding to the friction between them.

And it sent her over the edge. She keened as waves of pleasure washed over her.

“Melinda!” he called and he followed her, rocking against her.

Then they just held each other, kissing lazily. He was a great kisser. His hands massaged her ass. He had great hands, too. All in all a very talented man, that Phil Coulson. She couldn’t wait to explore his talents further.

She leaned her forehead against his. “You called me by my first name.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry, I …”

She silenced him with a kiss. No apology needed. She liked how he made her name sound. Especially when he came. “What am I gonna do with you?” she asked.

She could almost _feel_ his smile. “I liked your earlier suggestions.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ddagent and I are having a Smut Off and this add on is a result of it.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

She was sure Hill knew what they had been doing in the ocean, but luckily, there was no time to talk. When she and Phil returned from their little adventure, dark clouds had risen above them and the others were already busy collecting their things. They drove back to Operations. Hill, Hand and Anna invited Melinda to come along and have dinner with them in the village, but she declined. She had other plans.

After a shower and a change of clothes, she walked up to Phil’s door, wearing the little back dress she had worn on their first date. He opened at her first knock.

A smile lit up his face as soon as he saw her. “You came!”

Not yet. But she had two condoms in her right hand now and the night was still young. He looked so good in his green shirt and dark jeans. His feet were bare. She wanted to have him completely naked. “Is this a bad time?” she asked, her heart was racing.

He shook his head and opened the door wider. She walked past him and graced his arm with her left hand. She just couldn’t get enough of touching him. She wanted to rub herself all over him. Preferably while they were both naked. As soon as he closed the door behind them, she laced her arms around him and pressed her body against his, while she nibbled on his bottom lip. He smelled so good, fresh. He must’ve showered too.

He groaned and opened his mouth to her, eagerly kissing her back. Damn, he tasted good! His hands glided over her body, her upper arms, her shoulders the sides of her breasts down her ribcage and down to her ass. She loved the way his hands grabbed her ass, how he pulled her against him. She felt him harden against her thigh and she lifted her left leg up to shift some pressure to her pussy. The condoms in her hand started to annoy her. Yes, they were needed and useful, but they also stopped her from touching him with both hands.

This was so fucking good! But not enough.

“I want,” she rasped against his lips, “I need …”

“Tell me,” he panted and bucked his hips against her. “Everything. Just tell me.”

“Naked, condom, you in me,” she managed to get out and pulled at his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin again, she wanted to see his cock and she wanted to have him inside her. Gosh, she wanted that badly.

“Yes,” he mumbled pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it. She hated not having his hands on her but some compromises must be made! She kissed him quickly before she slipped out of her dress.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he breathed. The look on his face when he saw her naked body was marvelous and some day she would take her clothes off very slowly and enjoy him watching, but not now. Now she just needed him. He massaged her ass while she opened his jeans with her left hand. Single hand training had been totally worth it, just for that.

When she reached inside and cupped his hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, he groaned, “Not fair, not gonna last …”

“Then hurry!” She pressed the condom in her right hand against his chest and kissed him.

Together they peeled him out of his jeans and boxers before she pushed him on the bed and kneeled in front of him, ripping open one of the condoms while she dropped the other. His hands clenched around the edges of his bed. He pressed his eyes shut and hissed when she touched his cock, stroked him, once twice and applied the condom. She rubbed her legs together. She was so wet for him! if she wouldn’t be this needy, she would tay where she was and take that beautiful cock of his in her mouth and suck him off. Another thing on her to do list.

As soon as the condom was on, she got up and straddled him, causing him to groan loudly, before she could silence him with a kiss. With one hand cradling his face and one hand between their bodies to guide his erection, she slowly sunk onto his hard erection. He trembled but held perfectly still beneath her, his eyes still closed.

When he was completely inside her, filling her, hard and hot, she paused and kissed him sweetly. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“You feel so damn good,” he rasped.

With her hands on his shoulders, she lifted herself up and pushed down again. He groaned. Yes, this was perfect. She did it again and kissed him. “You feel damn good, too!”

He groaned and his hands went to her hips. “Melinda!”

She loved how he said her name, she loved how he just gave into her, she loved how he felt! She kissed him and rode them to bliss.


End file.
